mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwenaderin Violet Ferox
: "People wish for things like fame, fortune, or power. I seek knowledge, so I will have all three." : — Gwen Ferox Gwenaderin "Gwen" Violet Ferox (née Grimm) is a half-blood witch, the younger half-sister of wanted criminal Benton Atanase Ferox, older half-sister of Kettia Ferox (née Woodhouse), and daughter of Kadmus Ferox. She was raised in the London Borough of Camden by her Muggle parents, mother Grace Grimm (née Gaines) and step-father Thomas Grimm. Gwen learned she was a witch at age eleven through her Muggle grandmother, Rose Marie Gaines, after a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived for her. She began attending Hogwarts in 2019 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house where she is currently attending her fourth year. ((OOC Notice: This is a work in progress for a current character. As such, the following information is not all avaiable to use in character if not apparent public knowledge or obtained in character, with the exception of the rumors section.)) Biography Family lineage The Ferox family is a respected upper-class pure-blood family, descended from long lines of ancestors from all over Europe. The family is well-connected, with a history of having hands in various wizarding businesses and governments. Recent scandals have taken a slight toll on the United Kingdom based branch of the family, which has taken a step back to avoid attracting additional attention, but Scandinavian counterparts continue to thrive. Kadmus Ferox, believed to have been named after Cadmus Peverell, was the first Ferox to openly marry a Muggle without being stricken from the Ferox family tree. It is speculated that the leniency granted him was only given because he already had a pure-blood son, Benton Atanase Ferox, from a previous relationship. Gwen was his second child, and the first tolerated Ferox half-blood. After the dissolution of Gwen's parent's marriage, she was raised from infancy by her Muggle mother and her new Muggle step-father alongside four younger half-siblings as Gwenaderin Violet Grimm. There was a time when the Ferox family tried to reach out to be involved with Gwen's upbringing. Unfortunately, overt care for Gwen died with her father and any high hopes for her pure-blood brother. Gwen's biological father was killed in a duel not long after Gwen turned seven years of age. The prestigious Ferox family turned the fatal consequence of reckless pride into a heroic farce. Kadmus was defeated after drunkenly challenging a recently released Azkaban convict for insulting his hair. The absurd event was twisted into an honorable tale of hero Kadmus Ferox preventing Muggle-born convict Cyrus Crane from using Unforgivable Curses on children. In fact, Cyrus Crane had only served time in Azkaban for illegal ownership of a dangerous animal, not for anything more sinister, but he was re-sentenced to life in Azkaban after the death of Kadmus. The Ferox-hired "witnesses" against Crane were very well paid and the outcome served to elevate the Ferox family and their prejudices against Muggle-borns. Several years Gwen's elder, Benton Ferox became an accomplished Hit Wizard within the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement after the passing of his father and his graduation from Hogwarts, where he was Sorted into Gryffindor. However brief his one-year career, he was showered in accolades for the duration. As Gwen was beginning to show signs of her lineage, Benton was busy learning the truth of his family's desecration of justice. While his motives were known only to him, Benton went rogue and left the Ministry. He is now a wanted criminal for cases of felonious assassinations and abductions. Early life (2007-2019) : "You're bigger, stronger, smarter, and older. If you can't take the bullying, maybe it will toughen you up. If you fight back, you'll hurt someone terribly." : —Grace Grimm (née Gaines) constraining young Gwen Gwen was born in 2007 to wizard Kadmus Ferox and Muggle Grace Gaines. Their relationship dissolved soon after Gwen's birth, following arguments about whether to bring her up within the Muggle world or wizarding world. Kadmus disappeared entirely from Gwen's life and memories, due partly to irresponsibility and partly to threats from her mother. She was raised as if a Muggle and without any awareness that she had a different biological father than her four half-sisters. While smarter than her siblings, she was also the black sheep far more taken with daydreaming and imagination—something her family hardly thought practical or productive. Gwen was happiest when ignored and left to bury herself in books, as it meant she didn't face the usual bullying or scolding. Gwen's mother was a teacher while her step-father was an insurance agent. Their home was far too small for the family of eight, including her grandmother who was one of few to show her kindness. Her father had once worked in the music industry before he settled down with a family and joined in on his wife's condescension of creativity, so he had moved to Camden to be closer to the alternative scene and they were all now stuck there. Living in such a place had its effects on the young girl, who became all the more eccentric and was infused with a fiery spirit. A late bloomer in regard to magic, Gwen's first memorable display of magic occurred between the ages of eight and nine after her sisters teamed up in bullying her. Middle sister Alexandra bit Gwen hard enough to draw blood, but when Alexandra pulled away, her tongue was firmly stuck to the roof of her mouth. This was a likely example of an accidental wandless casting of the Langlock jinx. Accidental magic only added to poor treatment of the young girl. From that point on, Grace was suspicious and scared—enough so to forcibly teach Gwen to never defend herself. Gwen was unfortunately not a late bloomer in regard to physical and mental growth. Her above average intelligence and height made her a prime target for bullying in and out of her home, but she'd been instilled with a deep fear that she was an extreme threat to others. Years later, after Gwen turned eleven, a letter arrived for her inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her grandmother, Rose Marie Gaines, found it first. Rose Marie sat Gwen down and told her of her true paternity and half-blood status. Grace was adamantly opposed to Gwen attending Hogwarts and would have done anything in her power to prevent Gwen's attendance. Fortunately, Rose Marie was able to contact Tyrisia Ferox, Kadmus's younger sister. Rose Marie and Tyrisia were able to concoct a complex charade about Gwen attending Woldingham, a renowned all-girls boarding school, on a scholarship. Unable to resist the potential to brag and inflate her own social standing through her daughter, Grace fell for the lie and Gwen went to live with her aunt Tyrisia just before attending Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (2019-2023) First year Gwen spent the summer before school living with her priggish aunt Tyrisia and newly discovered half-sister Kettia Ferox. The situation was strained at best, as Tyrisia had no experience with children but hoped that Gwenaderin and Kettia might be capable of helping the family recover from the stain left by Benton. Tyrisia does not stand by the Ferox family's opinions on non pure-bloods, though she does not openly oppose them, either. She rebelled more passively by refusing to marry and by taking Gwen and Kettia in. Given her young age and Muggle upbringing, Gwen did not particularly understand her aunt's situation and therefore was not fond of her during that first summer. Gwen did, however, during this time elect to take the Ferox name as her own. Upon coming of Hogwarts age, Gwen received a sizable inheritance from her late father Kadmus as well as an account opened for her by her brother Benton, which is still receiving anonymous contributions. Gwen's aunt Tyrisia is conservator of the accounts until Gwen graduates from Hogwarts, which made Gwen like her aunt even less when this fact came to light during her Diagon Alley shopping trip. Over time, Gwen has noticed that very little is ever withdrawn from her own accounts. Tyrisia secretly sends some of her own money as allowance to support Gwen in the only way she knows how. Diagon Alley became Gwen's first leap into the wizarding world. Most importantly, she happened upon another first-year witch named Charlotte Abney outside of Ollivanders. While Charlotte found her wand after just a few tries, Gwen was both astounded and disappointed as she created chaos in the shop after testing six. She was unaware of the tradition behind Ollivanders wands, and this instilled a worry that she may not fit in even in the wizarding world. The seventh time was the charm, as Gwen was chosen by an eleven and three quarters inch pine wand of unyielding flexibility with a dragon heartstring core, though her insecurity did not fade within her first year at Hogwarts. It was also during her interaction with the wandmaker that Gwen became aware of the existence of her brother, having found a match in a wand very similar to his. Gwen heard enough on the Hogwarts Express to worry about which house she would be Sorted into. The Sorting Hat mentioned the other houses briefly, but it was far from a hatstall, as the Sorting Hat assigned her to Ravenclaw house with confidence. : "Very interesting, but hardly difficult. Daring, cunning, ambitious, but most of all creative and clever. While you may possess qualities of other houses, at your core, you are a Ravenclaw." : — The Sorting Hat to Gwen while Sorting her Within her first year, Gwen had to process and accept events such as troll and banshee attacks, the death of an admired professor, whispered gossip about her brother's crimes, the disappearance of the Headmistress, and Headmistress Hawthorne's return and attack of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had launched into a full revolt, but Gwen was a scared first-year who took the opportunity to escape to Diagon Alley with two professors rather than stay and fight. Second year At the end of Gwen's first year at Hogwarts, she chose to spend the summer with her aunt Tyrisia and sister Kettia over her other family. The three bonded more, and Gwen only left their side to go visit with Charlotte. She was terrified when school began again, but her passion for knowledge and desire to help her sister during Kettia's first year fast outweighed the trauma of her first year. Gwen became an extremely isolated person who avoided even keeping up with current affairs via the Owl Post or Daily Prophet. The only exception to this rule was Charlotte, who was also Sorted into Ravenclaw and became Gwen's best friend, and Kettia, who was Sorted into Hufflepuff house. Gwen developed insomnia, perhaps because of or contributing more to the heavy burden of guilt and depression. She spent her entire second year with a large chip on her shoulder for having run from the fighting as tragedy reigned over Hogwarts during her first year. Gwen did not attend any non-academic function or club she could avoid, feeling as though she hardly deserved anything, but she did break from her studies to explore secretly with Charlotte. The events of her first year had reawakened some of Gwen's rebellious nature, overcoming the girl's self oppression for brief stints. Late at night past curfew, the two would sneak out of their dormitory to explore, which suited Gwen's insomnia. At first, Charlotte protested, but Gwen was convincing and her free spirit began rubbing off on her best friend. They quickly developed a tradition of using the Clock Tower stairs to avoid their rule breaking being exposed by very vocal portraits between Ravenclaw Tower and the Grand Staircase. Most often, their late night adventures involved taking part in normal activities that Gwen would not participate in when others were involved. These included slipping off to Hogsmeade when it wasn't teeming with students on the weekends, exploring around the castle grounds, playing in snow during the winter, and wandering into the kitchen to eat after Gwen avoided the day's meals in the busy Great Hall. The excursions were a large comfort and allowed Gwen to freely enjoy the castle without encountering other students. Gwen enjoyed the Triwizard Tournament, even though Durmstrang triumphed over her home school. She dreamed of one day being well-rounded enough to participate and win, someday. The wind was taken out of her sails, however, with Headmistress Fischer's disappearance. Fearing a repeat of her first year, Gwen finally began religiously researching current events through the Daily Prophet, Owl Post, and any other source of information available. While her second year concluded less traumatically than her first, there was the series of events with Professor Oswalt Digby, acting Headmaster Oreyn Fox, a dark wizard, and magic-nullifying Golden Frogs that kept Gwen on alert. Third year It was during Gwen's third year that a first-year by the name of Essa Nazari changed things for the better. Inspired by the younger girl's brand of contagious socialization and inspiring words, Gwen believed that she too could overcome her feelings of being an outsider and make a true place for herself within Hogwarts. If Essa could be bold in the face of struggles, Gwen resolved to do just the same to redeem herself. Gwen observed what she assumed to be sleep issues for Essa and finally began working to keep her own in check. While she still went on the occasional late night escapade, they tapered off in favor of daytime social interaction. Slowly, Gwen was being noticed. First through seventh years began learning and remembering her name. Buzz about the Hag of Crowskeep kept the drama alive at Hogwarts for Gwen. When Headmistress Fischer returned, Gwen was relieved, no matter the Headmistress's condition of confusion. She hoped, in vain, that it would lead to the beginning of some Headmaster stability for Hogwarts. When Zimelda Zemeckis took over teaching potions, Gwen's love for the subject only increased. While rumors spread, Gwen began to wonder if some witches and wizards who were labeled wicked were simply just too ahead of their time, revolutionary, or misunderstood. Gwen's goals and studies became significantly more utilitarian, as she took to learning as much about theoretical and practical use of standard magic and darker magic as she could. When the attempts of the Ministry of Magic to take control of Hogwarts became apparent and reform was forced upon the school, Gwen felt betrayed by Zemeckis. This only got worse when Headmistress Fischer and Zimelda Zemeckis had their confrontation in the middle courtyard. It was revealed that Zemeckis was a former Death Eater, which brought Gwen to more seriously reevaluated standard morality. Despite Gwen's internal conflict, she felt deceived and publicly took the side of Fischer over Zemeckis. The whole ordeal launched the school into another period of darkness, fear, and confusion. Gwen's trust, which was always hard-earned, became doubly so. While she did not return to isolation, she did resolve to remain guarded and independent. She also developed a deep dislike of the Ministry of Magic, forming several conspiracy theories in her mind that never faded. It was a good time for Gwen to face her fears, which became clear to her upon learning about boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gwen wasn't sure of exactly what her deepest, darkest fear was until she faced a boggart for the first time. It quickly took the form of a cloaked, ominous and dark figure with no face. She froze in fear of the unknown, terrified of what it could be. Her reeling mind considered it could be her brother Benton, Zemeckis, a Dementor, or Death itself, but the true nature of her fear was that uncertainty. Gwen most feared anything she did not know for certain. When she recovered from intial shock, her Riddikulus spell turned it into the a pile of successes, including exams with Outstanding marks and the Triwizard Cup. The school year ended with Gwen taking the last of her time to try and uncover any unknown factors about Ministry motives, plans, and actions. Though Gwen wanted to go to Brighton Bay during the summer, Gwen returned to her aunt's home once more to relax in a less excited environment after the stress of the year. Fourth year Gwen's fourth year started off strong and Gwen's skills flourished. She became motivated by a determination to make amends for her brother's misdeeds. Attacks on Ravenclaw students set Gwen on edge and Headmistress Fischer's decline in health at the hands of Zemeckis's Rescendio Vitae curse, cast during their confrontation during the previous year, made the year begin with a bang of scandal, rumors, and more opportunities for Gwen to seek the greatness and knowledge she craved. Gwen became obsessed with poisons and the lessons she'd been learning that so many things have a counterpart, especially in the magic world. Noting that Zemeckis had used vitality potions and her curse had been just the opposite cast upon Fischer, she set her focus on trying to find a counter for the curse where all hope seemed lost. After the appearance of an ouroboros symbol in the Owl Post after winter break, Gwen took the symbol to heart and applied it to many of her lessons—especially Golpalott's Third Law learned in potions under the new professor and Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Juniper Green. With time, Gwen began to suspect that Professor Green was somehow involved with the tampering of the Owl Post, either directly or as a potential target. Paranoia led to a developed interest in forming a secret "study group" for select individuals she deemed worthy, with various skills that complimented those of other members. ((This section is in progress and will be continuously updated throughout the remainder of the school year.)) Physical appearance : "She was perched like a gargoyle atop the chair with her lips pursed in thought. One porcelain hand reached up to run through her wild black hair, pushing aside the unkempt and uneven chunks that hung like a curtain of vines over her blue eyes." : — Description of Gwen seated in the Ravenclaw common room Gwen is somewhat tall for her age, which is only emphasized by her choice of form-fitting and monochrome clothing. Her short black hair is artfully disheveled, often covering one of her upturned eyes, which are blue with tinges of gray and accented by long, thick lashes. Her face is round with a ski slope nose and full lips. She has subtle features of many different ethnic groups, as became common among the very ethnically mixed Ferox family. She often sits and stands in abnormal positions, but she walks with confident purpose and earnestness. Personality and traits : "I'm ever the devil on your shoulder, Char, but not all answers come from books." : — Gwen to Charlotte Abney while sneaking out of Ravenclaw Tower Gwen is mostly Machiavellian and an ethical consequentialist. While she does have friends and a desire to impress, her own interests come first. She seeks answers and new information at almost any cost, believing knowledge is the ultimate power and that the ends justify the means. Gwen's deepest fears include things she does not or cannot know for certain, to include what others are truly thinking, the outcome of relationships, and especially death. This causes her to either make educated guesses and take them as fact or fixate on the matter. It also makes her prone to occasional fits of paranoia when progress cannot be made. Gwen is highly intelligent but often impatient; she is the sort to prefer instant gratification and results. If she does not have many personal projects to focus on, she becomes drawn into obsessing over knowledge she can never have, so she redirects her attention by plotting conflict and how she could solve it. It is becoming more and more enticing to create challenges for herself, regardless of traditional morality, which she views as flexible if for beneficial reasons. Should she ever grow too bored, her reaction may be troublesome. While Gwen enjoys much of the Muggle world, she prefers her new life and detests her mother. She resents being a half-blood, mostly because of this, and enjoys rumors that she is a pureblood. However, her secret envy of purebloods and half-blood status leads her to immensely dislike pureblood elitists. She is very interested in music, listening to alternative bands from the last few decades whenever she studies. Gwen focuses on potions, charms, and transfiguration primarily, believing that they are the most challenging and productive, but she has a special fondness for care of magical creatures and divination. She feels the latter two have less appreciation within society, but she adores the subjects. Her least favorite courses are astronomy and herbology. Astronomy does not interest her and herbology is her weakest subject because Gwen is extremely lacking in any form of green thumb, unlike her grandmother, so it frustrates her immensely. Magical abilities and skills Possessions Wand : "Pine. Eleven and three-quarter inch length. Dragon heartstring core. Unyielding. It will not protest to experimentation and non-verbal magic, and it is not so unlike your brother's. He too was creative and independent. His wand, however, was far more flexible. Unyielding—now that is intriguing." : — Wandmaker on Gwen's wand Gwen's most prized possession is her wand. It is both of the same wood and core type as her brother's, but hers is longer and extremely inflexible. She obtained it from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley with Charlotte Abney. Pets Gwen's first pet was a young barred owl gifted to her by her aunt before her first year. She named him Valor and the two have grown very fond of one another. She uses him to send letters to her aunt and grandmother, and he's been intelligent enough thus far to avoid being caught or injured by Gwen's mother. While Valor is Gwen's dear friend, she has found a guilty pleasure in pygmy puffs. Her first was purchased in Diagon Alley before her first year and is a violet pygmy puff named Mister Tuftins. She's received or purchased more since, including a lavender puff, a midnight puff, and a snowy puff, whose names are Alphonse, Susu, and Fuzzbutt, respectively. She leaves them with her aunt, who has developed a strong fondness for them, but sometimes brings one to school with her. Relationships Family Gwen is closest to her paternal aunt, Tyrisia Ferox, her Muggle maternal grandmother, Rose Marie Gaines, and her witch half-sister, Kettia. She lives with her aunt and Kettia when not at Hogwarts. Her relationship with Tyrisia began shakily, but it has improved greatly over the years. Gwen's younger half-sister, Kettia Ferox, came into Gwen's life when they were ten and eleven years of age, respectively. Another half-blood Ferox from hedonistic and wild Kadmus, she is the product of a trist that ended poorly, as did all of Kadmus's relationships. She was kept secret from Kadmus, and thus the Ferox family by extension, for a time. Shortly after Gwen went to live with Tyrisia, Kettia came along after the death of her mother. A year later, she began attending Hogwarts with Gwen. Despite their different houses, Gwen has grown to love her younger sister dearly. As Gwen has different interests and sees Kettia as far more innocent and sweet, she shelters her sister from her dirtier deeds, keeping Kettia clear of any scheming that could get her sibling in trouble. Her protective nature in regard to Kettia and the fact that she hides some factors of her dealings and competitive nature is the only indication that Gwen has some awareness that she is walking a very fine line along moral boundaries. Gwen has a poor relationship with her mother, Grace Grimm. This isolates her from her step-father, Thomas Grimm, and her four half-sisters. Gwen recognizes Grace for the manipulative and polar bully that she is, but has refused to acknowledge her own, though far less prominent, manipulative and polar nature. Gwen looks down on her father, having heard the true story of his death. She does not fault the Ferox family for their cover up, actually admiring their cleverness and power in regard to the matter. She feel that Kadmus Ferox was an idle wastrel, though, and that his death was perhaps for the best. Deep down, she mourns the connection such immediate family could have brought, and she resents him for his idiotic and uneccessary demise. As far as her elder brother, Benton, Gwen is afraid of him. While she does not know the truth behind him going rogue, as no one but Benton knows, she would likely not understand, anyway. She fears not only the dangerousness of her brother, but also retaliation aimed at her and the damage he could do to her reputation. Whenever a dark witch or wizard has an impact on Hogwarts, she considers how the next could very well be Benton Ferox, as she does not know his true motives. Charlotte Abney Gwen met Charlotte "Char" Abney just before her first year at Hogwarts, outside of Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. They purchased their wands together and have been joined at the hip ever since. Gwen treats Charlotte almost as a pet project—trying to mold her in an image Gwen sees as the most enlightened and potentially successful. This is Gwen's own showing of love, as she feels her lessons and leadership are of pure benefit to Charlotte, whom she sees as a little sister. She fully intends to pull Charlotte up the ladder to greatness alongside herself. It is her most genuine act of sisterhood and friendship, no matter how potentially misguided. Essa Nazari Essa has been an inspiration in ways to Gwen. While Gwen does not trust Essa or show much of her true nature to the girl, she does bounce many of her plans off the second-year Ravenclaw. Gwen considers her a friend, but views Essa as a potential threat to some of her more mischievous plans. Rumors *"Gwen is a Ferox. She must be a pureblood, but I've heard it said that she announced herself a half-blood in Muggle Studies once. I think she's taking bollocks to try and kiss up to the Muggle-borns." *"Her father was a hero, but her brother... Now that is an unfortunate story. He's wanted, you know. *"Kettia is her sister. Between her, Gwen, the brother, and their father...they were all sorted into different houses." *"A lot of Ravenclaw students say she disappears after curfew and sleeps between classes during the day instead. She's been doing it for years, and I think she's a vampire or something." *"She asks some odd questions during class and I've caught glimpses of some worrying notes she took. Things like cureless poisons and modifications to potions and spells. Maybe it's nothing, though, because half of her notes are just doodles." *"She sings rock songs in the shower, but I've never seen her use a toilet." *"She used to keep to herself, but this year after the holidays, she stood up on a table in the Great Hall and used an amplifying charm to encourage everyone to sit at different tables." *"She's never dated anyone, to my knowledge. I bet she's never even snogged before." Behind the scenes *"Gwenaderin Ferox" is a character portrayed by Violetile Resident in the virtual world Second Life® at Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *Gwenaderin's name is based on two Welsh words. Gwyn is Welsh for "white" and aderyn means "bird." The two combined are a direct reference to ''The Little White Bird '', a British novel that first introduced the character known as Peter Pan. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students